Lijst van keizers van Rome
Met de stichting van het principaat door Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus (Augustus) in 27 v.Chr. en de consolidatie ervan door zijn opvolger Tiberius Claudius Nero in jaar 14 begon het Romeinse Keizerrijk. Wanneer het rijk verdeeld zal worden in een westelijk en oostelijk deel, zal het eerste tot 476 en het laatste tot 1453 een keizerrijk blijven. Begin van het Keizerrijk Meestal wordt het Romeinse Keizerrijk geacht begonnen te zijn met keizer Augustus. Julius Caesar was geen keizer van Rome. Hij werd in 44 v.Chr. benoemd tot dictator perpetuus (dictator voor het leven). Een maand later werd hij al vermoord. Er volgde een burgeroorlog, die in 27 v.Chr. eindigde toen Augustus princeps van Rome werd. Het woord "keizer" is afgeleid van de naam Caesar. (De C werd door de Romeinen oorspronkelijk als K uitgesproken en ae als ai). De latere keizers voerden de titel Augustus (de verhevene), hun vicekeizers (en evt. opvolgers) hadden de titel Caesar. In de tijd van de tetrarchie waren er twee Augusti en twee Caesares. Het rijk was toen bestuurlijk opgedeeld in oost en west. Hoewel het keizerrijk hoe langer hoe meer als een monarchie begon te functioneren, was in theorie de keizer nog steeds een ambtenaar in de oude Res Publica (republiek; letterlijk: "zaak van de staat", staatszaken). De keizer kon de monarchale titel van koning (rex) niet dragen, daar er namelijk sinds eeuwen een taboe op rustte, door de ontsporing die had plaats gehad onder de laatste koning Tarquinius Superbus. Het ontbreken van een dynastieke traditie was de zwakke schakel in het systeem omdat de opvolging niet officieel geregeld was. In het begin zorgde de zittende keizer vaak door adoptie voor een volwassen en - hopelijk - kundige opvolger. Later ging de opvolging vaak door moord op de keizer en het uitroepen van een nieuwe door het leger. Pas in de 4e eeuw begint het keizerschap echt erfelijk te worden met kinderen op de troon terwijl de regering waargenomen wordt door een regent. Einde van het West-Romeinse Deel Tegen de tijd van Romulus Augustulus was van het westelijk deel van het keizerijk alleen nog Italië over, en een klein stukje van Gallië. Hij heeft ook niet langer dan ongeveer tien maanden over dit rijk geregeerd; waarschijnlijk tot 4 september 476. Op die datum, of mogelijk kort daarna, werd hij onttroond door Odoaker, leider van de opstandige Germaanse troepen, die zichzelf daarna uitriep tot Koning der Germanen in Italië, onder het (theoretische) keizerschap van het Oosten. Vandaar dat, ook al is er één bron die Romulus Augustulus een regering van 10 jaar toebedeelt, 476 over het algemeen beschouwd wordt als het einde van het West-Romeinse keizerschap. Dit theoretische ongedeelde keizerschap van de oost-Romeinse keizers over het gehele Romeinse Rijk bleef geldig totdat Karel de Grote door Constantinopel, overigens met tegenzin, werd erkend als nieuwe 'Keizer van het Westen'. Dit 'hernieuwde West-Romeinse Rijk' ging verder de geschiedenis in als het 'Heilige Roomse Rijk'. Einde van het (Oost-)Romeinse Rijk In de tijd van Constantijn XI was van het keizerijk weinig meer over dan de stadstaat Byzantium, omgeven door Turks gebied. Op 30 mei 1453 sneuvelde Constantijn XI en viel Byzantium in handen van de Turken. Weliswaar hield met het Keizerrijk Trebizonde nog een loot van het keizerrijk stand tot 1461, maar Byzantium was eeuwenlang de hoofdstad geweest van wat restte van het Romeinse Rijk, vandaar dat 1453 gezien wordt als het jaar waarin het Romeinse Rijk, na een bestaan van 21 eeuwen, ten val kwam. Overigens namen de Turken veel van hun staatsorganisatie gewoon over van de Byzantijnen en bleef Constantinopel nog steeds de hoofdstad van een imperium; nu van het Ottomaanse Rijk. Lijst van keizers Vroege en hoge keizertijd De crisis van de derde eeuw Late oudheid Zie ook *Lijst van keizers van Byzantium *Lijst van Nederlandse namen van Romeinse keizers Externe link *[http://www.roman-emperors.org/impindex.htm The Imperial Index: The Rulers of the Roman Empire. From Augustus to Constantine XI Palaiologos, in DIR (2004).] (Lijst van keizers opgesteld voor online encyclopedie van de Romeinse keizers (Engels)) Categorie:Romeins keizer Rome